Venoma
Venoma was a hornet-themed and only female member of the Galactic Ninjas. She was “The Ninja of Dangerous Love” as well as a contestant on the second season of Galaxy Warriors. Character History She arrived on the Galaxy Warriors stage with her fellow comrades and took her medallion, telling the audience that she was the Ninja of Dangerous Love. She is seen on the Galaxy Warriors stage when Cosmo Royale introduced Speedwing alongside Wolvermean and Rygore. She is first seen with Wolvermean, when Rygore goes to Earth to fight the Rangers. She arrives with Badonna and some Foxbots, and is forced to give up her medallion sometime after Rygore’s destruction. After Foxatron runs out of power, she gets scolded by Odius who threatens to destroy her, but she says she just needs to recharge the medallions. Afterwards, she reports to Wolvermean about Odius with their Ninja Medallions, which angers him. She arrives with Wolvermean to fight the Rangers but, like Wolvermean, is defeated. After stating that fighting without her medallion is impossible, she retreats. Odius calls Venoma for that she uses her special powers on the Rangers. When she requests if it is necessary, Odius answers her that she has destroyed her master (Wolvermean) after that he disappointed and if she wants to know the same fate. Venoma accepts and request at his mistress if she takes over the Power Stars she will can leave with her medallion who has escaped from Foxatron's destruction. Odius says her that if she succeeds her mission she will be free. Venoma commit to retaliate Galaxy Warriors's reputation and goes to Earth. She tries to spell Sandy but one of her books protect her, she succeeds to spell Brody, Calvin and Levi who fall in love of her. But Preston protected by an metal armor, resists to love arrow and destroy the last love arrow freeing his friends, and destroy Venoma after a fierce battle. Cosmo gigantifies Venoma, but Venoma is finally destroyed by the Ninja Blaze Megazord. Personality Venoma is loyal to Madame Odius but mostly to Wolvermean when she reports him that Odius uses the four medallions to her Foxatron. After Wolvermean's destruction, Venoma seems to forgive Madame Odius and stays loyal to her until her destruction. Powers and Abilities *'Teleprotation: '''Venoma can teleport to any location at will. *'Flight: Venoma can fly using her hornet wings. *'Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Much like the preveious three Galatic Ninjas, Venoma is a skilled fighter. *'Exdrodinary Leaper: 'Venoma can leap at an incredible dictance. Arsenal * '''Medallion: '''As a Galactic Ninja, she has a medallion to boost her strength. She willingly gave it to Odius in order to power Foxatron but is destroyed with the Zord. She later used Speedwing's medallion which survived Foxatron to fight the rangers. It was then destroyed with her after being finished off by the Ninja Blaze Megazord. * '''Sword: '''As a Galactic Ninja, she has a sword, similar to the ones that the Rangers have. ** '''Venom Slash: '''Venoma can energize her sword with purple energy and slash her enemy with full force. This is presumably her strongest attack as it was used in an attempt to destroy Preston who was performing his Blue Tornado Strike. * '''Crossbow: '''Venoma's personal weapon is an arm mounted crossbow. ** '''Love Arrow Projection: '''Her crossbow can fire pink colored arrows that if hit on contact with the victim will makes those hit fall in love with the first person they see. However, the effect will only last if at least one of her love arrows is still intact. If all of them are destroyed, then the spell will be broken. ** '''Explosive Fighting Arrow Projection: '''In liue of the love arrows, it can fire explosive, blue arrows. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * She is voiced by Aidee Walker. Notes * Venoma is the only female member of the Galactic Ninjas. * Venama is the only insect-themed Galactic Ninja as the others are themed after mammals and a bird; a wolverine for Wolvermean, a Falcon for Speedwing, and a Rhino for Rygore. * Venoma name comes from the word "'Venom". * Venoma speaks with a Parisian French accent. * Venoma is the last Galactic Ninja to be destroyed and the only Galactic Ninja to be destroyed by the Ninja Blaze Megazord (while Wolvermean fought the Blaze Megazord and was defeated, but he wasn't destroyed by it, Odius destroys him before for his failure). *She appears in the most episodes out of the Galactic Ninjas, appearing in 5 episodes. *Her first last words are similar to the ones said by Dino Charge's Stingrage, who used them twice ("That really stings!"). **Ironically, Stingrage used those words after his defeat at giant size, wile Venoma used them after a normal size defeat. *Her love arrows and the ability's debut are a reference to cupid. *When Venoma grows large, she says "Hey, little by blue!", a refrence to the Nursery Rhyme, "Little Boy Blue". **In fact, Cyclopter, a cyclops-theme monster from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, also made a Little Boy Blue refrence when he says "Come on Little Boy, lets get down to it!". ***Additionaly, both monsters have a rivery with a Blue Ranger. *Unlike her sentai counterpart where she didn't have her Core Medal used for Karakuri Kyuubi but rather Puppet Ninja Kuroari's. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel **'Episode 6:' Attack of the Galactic Ninjas **'Episode 7:' The Need for Speed **'Episode 8:' Caught Red Handed **'Episode 9:' Outfoxed **'Episode 11:' Love Stings See Also References Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants Category:Galactic Ninjas Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Female PR Monsters Category:PR Ninja Themed Villains Category:Animal-themed Villains